Then You Get A House, A Job, And A Dog?
by Siduel
Summary: For the time being, the once Team Free Will stay in a motel. Dean, Sam, and Cas struggle to find normal, honest jobs. Instead of a job, however, Cas got a dog. This is the second one-shot in the Starting Over Series.


_This took forever to finish and I'm sorry. I kept getting distracted and writter's block kept picking on me. So here is the second one-shot for _Starting Over Series_. Enjoy!_

_Not Beta-ed, all mistakes my own._

_Disclaimer: There is a reason no one gives me their characters.._

**Then You Get A House, A Job, And A... Dog?**

The once fearsome Team Free Will had been traveling from bus to bus, neither sure of where they were going. For a few days now, they had been traveling blindly, not talking much to one another and looking forward to... whatever was in front of them. It wasn't until two weeks after the world believed them to be dead did they stop in Astoria, Oregon.

It was a small town which made it a perfect place to stay. Dean ordered a room with two beds and a kitchenette once they arrived at the nearest motel. Since Sam was the first to enter their new room, he claimed the queen sized bed that was in the dining/living room. Dean made some incoherent grumbles as he made his way down the small hall to the other queen sized bed. When Cas went to take a shower, she realized she didn't have any clean clothes to wear.

With a towel wrapped around her, Cas scribbled the word 'clothes' on a piece of paper on the table as a reminder to buy some clothes. Then she made her way to the bed Dean was sleeping on. Cuddling up next to him, Cas drifted to sleep faster than she had in days.

_It all went down in Detroit, just like the devil said. Lucifer was tired of waiting for Sam to say yes and decided upon himself to force him. Lucifer's methods were much like Zachariah's but far more creative. He had Sam by the throat while Dean cough up blood at his feet. Cas lied unconscious a few feet away after being kicked in the ribs by Lucifer, her ribs being cracked at least. Dean had tried to crawl his way over to Cas, to see if she was still alive, but his stomach felt as though a pole had been driven threw him._

"_Say yes and I'll repair your brother and his pet angel," Lucifer offered._

_Sam had his nails dug in to the devil's wrist, hoping it would be enough to get him to let him go. However, it felt more like a mosquito bite to Lucifer, painless but irritating. He could say yes, he should say yes. One simple word to save his brother and the angel. But that word was anything but simple. Saying yes could, would damn the world. Dean would never forgive him if he said yes just to save him and Cas. That small, three letter word was anything and everything but simple! However, there was a two letter word that was just as powerful as the three letter one, maybe even stronger._

"_No," Sam breathed out._

_Lucifer narrowed his eyes. These little games Sam was playing were starting to irritate the devil. Turning his head towards Dean, Lucifer twisted his other hand causing Dean to scream out in more pain._

"_Sam," Dean shouted through the pain. It reminded him of when he first arrived in Hell. He shouted out his little brother's name for thirty years before he said yes. That's why Dean refused to let Michael in him. He knew how powerful the word yes can be._

"_Stop it!" Sam pleaded._

"_Say yes and I will," Lucifer offered once more._

_Another cry from Dean pierced Sam's ears. His cries also fell to Cas's ears, bring her back to consciousness. Her ribs were indeed cracked. Wrapping a protective arm around her ribs, Cas reached into her coat for the silver blade, the only thing that can kill an angel, fallen or otherwise. It took all of her will to stand up. Too bad her actions didn't go unnoticed. Lucifer flung her to the side, against a tree. Her body lied limply against the tree._

"_Cas," Sam and Dean called out in union._

_Lucifer let out a sigh before turning back to Sam. "You might want to say yes quick before the little angel dies."_

"_Alright," Sam says after a minute. "Do it."_

_Before Lucifer had a chance to verify what Sam meant, before he had a chance to say anything for that matter, a dagger drives itself threw his stomach. They say the devil is in the details, guess that was a lie. If he really was, if he had been paying close attention, he would have noticed that Cas threw the Angel Killing Blade over towards them. Sam held his attention long enough for Dean to see it and grab it. Sam wasn't saying yes to the devil but rather to encourage Dean to stab Lucifer._

_They knew that by stabbing him with the blade would cause him to burst into light before his bodies would lie dead with two black wings burned into the ground. It wasn't the first time seeing an angel be killed. However, Lucifer was no ordinary angel. He was an archangel, a powerful one at that. So the light that came from him was bright and burned like the sun. It was almost poetic for the 'Morning Star' to burst into a ball of a hot white explosion._

Dean awoke with a start. This had been a reoccurring dream for him. It was the only thing that reminded him of his previous life. All the fake IDs he and Sam found in their pockets were burned days ago along with all the credit cards. There was no trace of who the used to be left on them except for the dreams and the memories that crept up once in a while. Even their last names were no more.

Sam had filled out all the necessary paper work for their new identities as Dean and Sam Wessen. When it came to Cas, they weren't sure if they should give her a different last name since they couldn't pass her as their sister with Dean groping her all the time. Cas brought up the idea of her being married to Dean. The elder Win Wessen contemplated the idea for a while before agreeing to being married to Cas.

"Dean?" Cas whispered pulling Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean looked down at her. Thanks to the darkness, he could only see an outlining of her. The only light in the room was the light coming from outside the window. However, even with so little lighting he could see her blue eyes as clear as day. Worry spread across them. She was still getting used to being human so every sudden movement Dean or Sam made causes her to jump. It must be hard to go from being an all powerful angel to a fragile, weak, not very intimidating human.

"Go back to sleep," Dean said softly kissing the side of her head as a reassurance that everything was ok. Cas stared up at him for a moment before drifting back to sleep. Dean stayed long enough for her to fall completely asleep before slipping out of bed.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Dean made his way to the dining/living room. Sam was sitting at the table with a pen in one hand and a paper in the other, glaring heavily at the paper.

"Hey," Dean greeted taking a seat across from Sam. "What are you doing?"

Sam gave him a quick look before writing something on the paper. "Making a list of necessities."

"What all do you have so far?"

"Uh," Sam sighed. "We need at least two seats of clothes for each of us, bathroom supplies like toothbrush, toothpaste, and other hygiene stuff, and that's all I can think of besides food," Sam listed rubbing his eyes. he too had just woken up a few moments ago.

"What about stuff to cook with?" Dean suggested looking over at the small kitchenette.

Sam shook his head. "This place already has that stuff covered. Pots, pans, utensils, and dishes so we don't need to worry about that stuff." A thought came across his mind. "Dish soap," Sam said as he wrote the word. "I think that's it," Sam mussed to himself as he looked at Dean.

Dean nodded his head in agreement. It was a long list. Luckily they can get most of the stuff cheap from convenience stores and they could shop at thrift stores for the clothes. "How much money do we have left?"

Both brothers emptied out their pockets on the table. Sam retrieved what was in Cas's pants that were on the bathroom floor. There was a little over two hundred on the table.

"At least we hit the two hundred mark," Dean joked.

"Yeah, but we won't have that much left over once we go shopping," Sam pointed out.

Awkwardness settled between the two. It wasn't the silence that was awkward, that was just plain silence. It was the feeling that made it awkward, the feeling of being normal. Normal people fretted over money problems. Normal people worried about not having enough money. This was the first time Sam and Dean ever worried about money. They always used credit cards for things like that or cash they got from hustling pool.

"We should probably get jobs, huh?" Dean sighed. He's never had a normal, honest job in his whole life. Sam had more experience than him in having a normal job.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. That would be a sight to see. Dean becoming a stock boy at some super-market.

"Great," Dean muttered.

The next few days flew by quickly. Dean lucked out one day when he was out looking for a job. When Dean was walking along the sidewalk, he saw a woman's car broke down. He helped her out not knowing she was the wife of an auto shop owner who was looking to hire someone. So they lived off of Dean's weekly pay check, only buying cheap stuff mostly from convenience stores and cooking instead of eating out.

When Sam got a job working at a bar, they ate out once a week. They could have moved into a better looking hotel but this one gave them the small sense of their old life. Plus it was cheap compared to other places and they needed all the money they could to save up for an actual house.

While Sam and Dean were busy with their jobs, Cas had yet to find one of her own. She looked really hard, but no one seemed to want to hirer her. Dean told her she was doing fine as a house wife. She would glare at him every time. Being a house wife was by for more boring than when she would sit for hours when she was an angel. There was no one to keep her company during the day since Dean was at work and Sam didn't wake up until late noon since he works the night-shift. When Dean does come home, he's too tired to pay attention to Cas. The only thing she could do when the boys were too busy was walk around the town.

There was hardly anything to do in town that didn't require a lot of money. She went to the movies one time by herself, but guys kept hitting on her and all the movies were wrong. Vampires do not sparkle and werewolves do not turn in to actual wolves! So going to the movies was out. Then there was the whole incident at the community center, where Cas tried to join a hobby of some sort. Cas still refuses to discuss what happened, just that the other woman started it and she just finished it. So when she wasn't hunting for a job, Cas would walk around the town, observing everyone out of habit from being an angel.

Cas slouches in the bench. She had walked all the way to the park that was three miles from their motel room. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the children play on the playground while their parents gossiped among one another. There were a few people walking around, some teens taking over a picnic table. She's only been completely human for a few weeks now and it still amazed her how calm everything is. All these people are completely oblivious to the dangers that walked among them, to the creatures that waited in the dark to kill them, or even the almost end of the world.

Cas jumps out of her thoughts when something cold presses against her hand. Looking down, Cas sees a a black and white puppy licking at her fingers. The puppy, if Cas recalls correctly, is a husky with its underbelly being white and the top being black. The puppy stops licking her fingers long enough to let out a whine before going back to licking her fingers. Cas rubs the top of the puppy's head who moves into the touch. Animals have higher senses than humans so perhaps this puppy can sense what she used to be. Cas picks up the puppy to get a better look at it. Once in her lap, the puppy goes about to licking her face. On instinct, Cas starts laughing at the puppy's gestures and its wagging tail.

"You are adorable," Cas comments giving the puppy an Eskimo kiss.

A thought crosses her mind. Surely the motel allows animals, she doesn't see the problem they would have so long as the puppy isn't loud and doesn't use the restroom all over the room. She won't be bored while Sam and Dean are working if she has the puppy as company. Sam loves puppies, doesn't he? And Dean... She'll find a way to convince Dean in allowing the puppy to stay with them.

"No," Dean says flatly.

"But Dean," Cas protested holding the puppy in her arms. "She's homeless and lost like us."

"No, we're not homeless, we live in a motel, that lives on the streets," Dean stated. "And we're not lost. We're in some place, Oregon."

"Dean," Cas whined holding the puppy up. "Look at her. She needs us."

Dean looked at the puppy Cas held up. Big mistake! If he thought Sam's puppy-eyed look was bad, these eyes were cruel and unusual! They were a big pale blue eyes that stared up at Dean begging him. The eyes alone were telling him how lonely she was, how abandoned, lost, homeless, sad, scared, confused...

"Alright, fine," Dean said in defeat as he flopped down on the bed and putting an arm over his eyes to block out the light. "You can keep the stupid dog," Dean mumbled into his arm.

Cas lets out a little cheer before falling on to the bed next to Dean and placing the husky between them. "I love you, Dean." Cas gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek and only got a grunt in response. Even the puppy was happy at the decision and started licking Dean's face, only to be shoved away half-heartedly. Cas laughed and left to show of the puppy to Sam.

"She's not sleeping in bed with us," Dean called out as Cas walked out their bedroom.

However the puppy, Annie, did indeed sleep in bed with them. Cas had laid a blanket out for her at the foot of Sam's bed since Sam would probably fall on her when he got home from work. But Annie didn't want to sleep alone. Dean and Cas's door was closed so Annie pawed at it and began whinning. Over the few weeks of Cas being human, she became a heavy sleeper unlike Dean who still had his hunter instincts. Dean dug his head into the pillow to drown out the whining noises but to no prevail. Finally after an hour of whinning, Dean opened the door, glaring at Annie. Annie wagged her tail looking up at him expecting an invite. Muttering curses to himself, Dean picked up Annie and placed her on the bed. She snuggled happily next to Cas while Dean wrapped a possessive arm around Cas's waist.

They soon fell into routine. Annie would sleep in bed with Dean and Cas then sleep in Sam's bed when Dean left for work. When Annie would get restless, Cas would take her for a walk so she wouldn't wake up Sam. Then when Dean got home, he and Sam would play with Annie while Cas made dinner. During dinner time Dean would feed Annie the food he doesn't want much to Cas's dismay.

Their lives had become that much more normal with a pet. It was weird being normal. There was still instincts in them that remained from their old lives, their supernatural lives. Instincts of allows holding their defenses up, keeping a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary, things that hunter look for in everyday lives. However, slowly they got closer and closer to being normal. Now with a dog, they were one step closer to being an average family. All that are left is a house with a white picket fence and some kids. For now, they're taking one step at a time.

_I feel like I rushed the end, but it was kicking my butt so i had to come up with something that wasn't gay.. Reviews = Love!_


End file.
